The present invention relates generally to automotive tools and specifically to a tool for attachment to an auto wheel assembly for purposes of camber adjustment.
Known to the art are various types of tools attachable to independently suspended wheels of an auto to impart corrective forces to a member or members of the wheel suspension system to restore desired wheel camber. Some of such tools impart corrective bending forces to a suspension member or members by means of a powered ram or cylinder.
A problem exists in correcting camber on autos utilizing a McPherson strut syspension member as found on the majority of foreign made autos. The above mentioned strut is widely used by both European and Japanese auto manufacturers and serves to provide, in one component, both suspension and motion dampening functions. The lower end of the above mentioned strut is somewhat susceptible however to bending upon forceful impact of the auto wheel with an obstruction, which bending results in incorrect wheel camber. In many instances, frame damage is also incurred, contributing to incorrect camber. While various camber adjusting tools have been proposed, none are known to be specifically directed toward camber adjustment of a McPherson suspension equipped auto nor can existing tools be readily modified for such use.